Prussia's Maple Love
by Prussia The Great
Summary: Matthew has been a dancer at Gilbert's club for a few years and hasn't had any problems until now. Recently Matt has been having an odd feeling whenever he's around Gil and he soon starts to suspect that he has feelings for the Prussian. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**The air is so thick with heat and cigarette smoke that the beats from the music keep thumping against my skin. Done with my performance, I walk backstage, my boots clicking on the hardwood. The cloth of the curtain falls back into place, muffling the pleased cheers of my audience.  
>"Great job up there, Mattie," someone says. I turn my head to see the newest dancer, Al, getting ready to go onstage. I grin in reply.<br>"Got 'em all warmed up for you," I chuckle, patting him on the shoulder as I walk past. He's tense, which is normal for your first time dancing. God knows I was nervous. I glance around backstage, watching the hectic scene. It was one of those themed nights the owner of the club is always coming up with. Tonight it was cowboys, or something like that. There were latex pairs of boots, vests, thongs, and asslesss chaps strung out everywhere in the dressing rooms.  
>I sigh and step behind a changing curtain, then start to peel the latex clothes off. They're comfortable to dance in, of course, but they're so hard to take off. Through the thin walls, I can hear the catcalls of the audience. Al must be doing well. Either that or he took off an article of clothing. I smile at the thought, wondering which one it could be. Suddenly, a shadow interrupts the light shining through the thin curtain.<br>I peek through the cloth. Gil, the owner, is standing there, looking like his usual smug self. I roll my eyes. He's a total prick, but he pays well. So what the hell does he want now? I glance down at my unclothed body, hoping he'd leave soon. "What is it, Gil? I'm changing."  
>Gil smirks in reply, and holds up a small shopping bag. It takes me a moment to realize that it's the bag with my clothes in it. I feel my face turn red, my blood boil. "Just figured you might want these. Unless you were planning to drive home naked," He laughs, tossing the bag over the top of the curtain. "Not that anyone here would object to that." I dress quickly, then step out to see him grinning at me. God, if he wasn't my boss I'd slap him.<br>"You're an asshole, you know that?" I growl, pushing past him. I grab my keys out of the bag and step outside. The parking lot is almost full, the business just starting for the club as the night wears on. I check my watch. It's almost eleven. Better get home soon, before my Papa gets pissed. I start walking to my car when I hear Gil call out for me. I turn my head.  
>"I forgot to mention, tomorrow night is Men's Night. Gotta please the broad audience," he tells me. I sigh and nod. Yay. A bunch of men get to watch me pole dance. It isn't as bad when it's for women, because they don't interest me. But with men...I sigh again and walk to my car. I can hear Gil following me. I wait until I'm at my car to turn around, in case he pisses me off.<br>"Yes, Gilbert? What is it?" I murmur, looking up at him. The streetlight was making his snow-like hair seem a pale yellow. I try to resist the urge to chuckle at the fact that it makes him look like his brother. He meets my eyes, and has an oddly blood shot look in them. He's probably drunk again. He pulls out a folded up wad of money, holding it out to me. My pay for the night, I assume.  
>"You got a lot of tips tonight. It was probably those chaps," Gil drawled, his German accent thick. I try to resist the urge to blush. He notices, and smirks. "That outfit made me wonder...what exactly a cowboy like yourself would ride." Now I know my face is red. Our faces are inches apart, so close that I can smell his breath. Peppermint and beer. What the hell? I sigh. He's close enough to punch, but I fight off the want to. He starts to laugh when he notices how red I've gotten.<br>"My, my...is that a blush I see?" he laughs more, bending over me. I press my back against the car, trying to lean away from him. Just what is this guy thinking? I glare up at him, meeting his crimson eyes with my blue. Gil simply smirks, advancing closer. I freeze, my body tensing up, hand balled into a fist. I'm ready to punch this guy, I think to myself. He finally notices the anger in my eyes and backs away.  
>"Calm down, Matthew. Only trying to test the endurance of my dancers," Gil smirks. I snarl, pushing him away as I get into my car. I hear him laughing as he walks away. I speed out of the parking lot the second he leaves.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I pull up to my house and lock my car is I head to the front door and open up to be tackled by my bear ****Kumajiro to the ground as he licks me happily. "Hahaha hey there boy, I missed you too." I say as I laugh standing up and shutting the door behind me. "Where's Papa and Papa Germany?" I ask him as he points to the deck in our backyard. I pat him on the head and set my bag on one of the chairs and open the sliding door to see them both sitting down drinking and smoking laughing about something they're talking about. "Hey I'm home!" I say happily as they look up to see me and stand up to hug and kiss me. I chuckle happily as papa says "Welcome home mon fils." Papa Germany takes another sip of his beer and asks "How was work tonight Matthew?" I slightly sigh as I sit on his lap "Oh you know, same as usual dancing for the pleasure of other people." He kisses the top of my head and rubs it as I blush and chuckle more and stand up. "I'm going to go get a hot shower okay?" They both nod and I kiss them both and shut the door and taking my shoes off and setting them near the front door as I head up stairs to the bathroom and shut the door. I turn the shower on to get warm as I strip myself of my clothes and enter the shower blushing at the relaxing warmth of the water. I sigh and lean back against the wall running my fingers through my wet hair lost in thought. Suddenly I'm hit of an image of me and….Gil kissing. I stand up quickly my eyes widened as the water pours on me. Never before has that ever happened to me, I've been working there for almost a year but still no thought like that has ever came to mind. It's a long night, you're tired and exhausted I tell myself as I finish up my shower as I step out and dry off and head into my room. I reach in my drawers for a clean pair of boxers. I find a pair of white with red maple leafs on them, my favorite pair; I slip them on and plop back on to the bed staring up at my ceiling as I'm hit yet again with the image of me and Gil kissing. I sit up and feel my forehead; I don't feel like I'm sick or have a fever. I start to think about the image and then it hits me, I….have feelings for him. Honest, sincere feelings….like love. I plop back down and as the word love races all across my mind. Love huh? I fall asleep and dream about me and him walking through the park, it's a cool night my nose red from the wind as I wrap my scarf tighter as I sit on a bench and see Gil walking back from a parked stand with two cups of coffee. He hands me one and I take sipping happily as he looks at me and I met his gaze. Our lips start to make contact as I feel the warmth of his lips against mine and then his arms around my neck and mine around his waist. Now I know…I'm in love with him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I woke up the next morning in a very good mood for some apparent reason. Normally I always wake up in one but today…it felt like I was happier. I got a shower and got dressed heading downstairs to make some food. I saw Papa Germany on the sofa asleep and a note on the table from Papa saying he went to go run some to a few places and he'd be back later. I smiled and kissed Papa Germany's forehead and went to prepare some food. I ate and then watched some TV. I looked at the clock to see it was almost five; I should be heading to work. I get my bag and keys and kiss ****Kumajiro goodbye and head off to the club. I pull in the parking lot and locked my car and headed inside. The club was pretty calm for this time, well I mean it was a few hours before opening time so not many people other than the DJ, bartender, Gil and a few others where here. I dropped my things off in my dressing room when one of the employees stopped by my room. "Gil's lookin' for ya Matthew." He said as I nodded in response and he walked away. What does he want with me now? He'll probably try and hit on me or seduce me like he always tries to. That ass. I sigh and head to his office and knock on the door. "Come in." he says through the door as I walk in, shutting the door behind me. "Ah Matthew, please have a seat." He says looking up from his paper work pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk. I sit down and stare at him. "You wanted to see me?" I ask. "Yes" he says standing up walking behind me "I just wanted to say that you're my best employee and I wanted to give you a bigger dressing room." He says placing his hand on my shoulder. I try resist the urge to shake his hand off me as I answer back "Oh...G-Gil...you didn't have to do that" I answer back. "Nonsense, you deserve it." He says as he leans against my back stretching his arm to my waist. "You know…I haven't gotten to show you how appreciative I am of you…" he whispers as I feel his hand slip down my pants. "S-Stop that!" I say as I push him off and storm out of his office. "Jeez, why's he so tense?" I hear him ask himself on my way out. I head back to my dressing room and shut the door. I look into the mirror to see my face turn a deep red. H-His hand…was touching my….what was I suppose to do? I-It felt good….but I can't let him know I liked it…he's pervert…and plus….what if he doesn't feel the same as I do about him. I sigh and sit down thinking deeply about everything. The dreams clearly show that I'm in love with him…and I…I have feeling for him...I'm just afraid he won't feel the same way back. I bite my lip not knowing what to do. Okay after work tonight when I go to collect my pay I'll be honest and tell him how I feel. I blush and smile as I strip myself of my clothes looking at my naked figure in the mirror. I put on a pair of leather assless chaps with a black leather thong and a police cap. The theme tonight was cops, I grabbed my handcuffs and riding crop and went out and waited behind the curtain to be called on stage. After I was done I got dressed and headed to Gil's office. I knocked on his door and got no response, again I knocked and no answer again. I walked in to find Netherlands bent over the desk with Gil behind him. I ran out of there as fast as I could and went into my car. Oh god….he doesn't feel the same about me….I said once I was in my car…I busted into tears in disappointed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I stood up from being behind Netherlands who was bent over my desk. He stood up and adjusted his scarf and lit his pipe, breathing out a cloud of smoke before letting the pipe rest in his mouth with smoke coming out the opening. "Want to tell me what that was all about?" he said in his usual annoyed tone, crossing his arms. "Heh sorry about that, I uhh...I knew what Matthew was coming in here for and…well I don't know if I'm quite ready to tell him yet." I said rubbing the back of my neck with one hand and fixing my tie with the other. He exhaled another cloud of smoke and set the pipe back in his mouth "Well you at least could of warned me what you were about to do before bending me over your damned desk." He said as I walked over and shut the door and walked back sitting behind my desk. "I said I was sorry jeez Nethy. Anyways I know he was gonna come in here and confess his love for me and…I…I love him too but…I just…I don't know if I'm ready to tell him just yet…" I said as I leaned against the desk with my hand on my chin. Netherlands stood up grabbed me by my front collar and carried me over his shoulder and kicked open the door to the parking lot before tossing me on my ass in the snow. "Aww you jackass what was that for?" I said as I stood wiping the snow off the back of my pants. "Be a man and go over to his car over there and tell him how you feel. He's crying his eyes out over what he saw, and I don't blame him." He said as he walked back inside and shut the door. "Hey! Open up damnit!" I yelled back as I banged on the locked door. "Not until you talk to him." He said through the door. I reached for my keys to find them missing. That ass took my keys when he picked me up. I sighed and knew he was right and walked over to Matthew's car to see him bent over the steering wheel crying. I knocked on his car window as I saw his shoulders stop shaking and him wiping his eyes and then looked to see me as he lowered the window. "H-Hey there Matthew…I uhh…I know what you saw in there and…it was me pretending to fuck him because I knew what you were coming to came and tell me and I was nervous because I wasn't sure if I was ready to or not but Nethy said I was ready and sent me to come and talk. So sorry for what you saw….I do love you back…and umm I want to be with you forever… and…" I was cut off in mid sentence to see the car door fly open and him tackle me to the snow covered ground, pressing his lips against mine. My face turned bright red as he looked down at me "You don't need to say anything more Gil. I know how you feel now and that what makes me happy. I don't care what I saw, having you know is all I care about." He said with a big smile as he stood up and extended his arm to help me up as I grasped it and stood up almost slipping. I smiled back and kissed him again but this time more passionately and released my lock n his lips so he could talk. "Gil..I love you so much…will you go out with me?" he asked nervously as he blushed "Yes, yes of course I will. I love you so much too." I answered as I interlocked our fingers. He smiled back as we kissed again. "So it's late…I should be heading back now…" Matthew said entering his car and starting it. "Y-Yeah it is…drive home safely okay?" I said as I smiled at him. "Of course I will Gil. Ummm can I call you on my cell when I get home so we could…talk?" he asked nervously. "Of course my love." I answered back as I kissed him on the cheek. He chuckled a bit and returned the kiss as he drove off as I waved to him. I smiled and walked back to the door to see Nethy standing in the doorway. "Were you out here this whole time?" I asked. He replied with a nod as I gently punched him in his arm walking by him. "Asshole." I said as I walked back to my office with a smile on my face. I get to be with the one I love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I walked back to my office and pulled out my phone to look at the time. Matthew will be home in an hour so that gives me plenty of time to finish up here and make it home before he calls. I thought about it all made me so happy that I almost let out a loud squeal but I bit my lip before I embarrassed myself. "Never thought I'd see you act like this." Nethy said coming in through the door smirking with his pipe in his mouth. I turned and glared at him "Oh don't be an ass Nethy." I snapped back as I started putting my papers away. "Well I mean we're all supposed to be bestest fwiends remember?" Nethy said to me as I froze in place and sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. Those words…I haven't heard those been said since….ya back then. My mind started to replay a memory almost like a movie. I was about years old. I just learned how to talk only a year ago so everything was still pretty new to me. Germania had brought me and everyone else to the park to play. We were having fun until I noticed a small blonde haired boy, holding a small polar bear, sitting on the swings by himself all alone. Curious as to who he was I went up to talk to him. "Hey, I've never seen you here before." I said curiously sitting on the empty swing next to him. He looked at me with sad, teary eyes, "Y-You…can see….me?" he said surprisingly. "Of course I can see you silly. Why wouldn't I?" I asked. He looked down and grew sadder, "No one….can ever see me….or remember my name…" he said on the verge of crying. I got off the swing and stood in front him "I can see you. I'm Pwussia, what's your name?" I asked with a smile. He whipped his eyes on his sleeve and looked up at me, "I-I'm Canada." He said back. "C-Can…a…da?" I said trying to pronounce his name. He nodded and I smiled big at him causing him to blush and give me a small smile back. "I like you. Do you wanna be bestest fwiends foreber?" I asked holding out my pinky. "Y-You….wanna be bestest fwiends with me?...foreber?" he asked surprised. I nodded in response as he shyly smiled bigger wrapping his pinky around mine. "YAY! BESTEST FWIENDS FOREBER!" I said loudly as he blushed more. I looked at him "Do you want me to push you on the swing?" I asked. He beamed up at me and smiled, "You'd do that…for me?" he asked. "Of course, that's what bestest fwiends are for." I answered back. He nodded in response to my offer and I got behind him and gently began pushing him. He started to smile more as he gripped his bear and the chain of the swing tightly as I pushed. I smiled back and giggled as he started to giggle with me. Canada….my bestest fwiend foreber. "Hey Gil, you there?" I heard Nethy's voice ask me as I opened my eyes seeing my office. "Y-Yeah sorry..those words…they reminded me of when I first met Matthew as a kid." I said looking at my watch. "Scheiβe! I got to get going!" I exclaimed grabbing my coat. I shoved him out of my office on my way out and locked my door. I turned off the power to the club and locked up. I ran to my car waving goodbye to Nethy as he waved back and headed to his car. I got in and started it up and sped off to my house. It's almost time, I can't wait. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I looked at the clock in my car; I was about five minutes from my house. I gripped the steering wheel tightly trying to hold back my excitement. I pulled up to my house and got out of my car as I started to walk to the door I heard my cell phone ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Matt calling me. Overwhelmed with excitement I took a quick deep breath to calm myself and answered it. "H-Hey Gil" I heard his voice say over the phone. God he's so cute when he stutters. "Hey Matt, I'm glad you called" I said back fidgeting with the house keys in my coat pocket. "T-Thanks...I umm I really like hearing your voice...it makes me so calm and relaxed" he said in shy tone. I smiled at how shy he sounded and blushed a bit. "I-I like your house, it's very big" he said back to me as I turned around to see him standing a few feet from me smiling and blushing from the cold wind and him being shy. I quickly shoved the phone in my pocket and walked up to him and immediately pressed my lips against his without hesitation. He turned a bright red in surprise at my kiss but then kissed back. I looked at him and smiled, our fingers interlocked with each other. "I didn't expect you to show up at my house." I said trying hard not to blush more. He shyly kicked some snow around and looked at me, "Well I uhh…I wanted to surprise you…" he said as his face turned a deep red. I smiled and kissed his red cheeks and began walking us to my door. "Well I'm glad you came." I said with a smile as I opened the door to my house, holding the door open for him and taking his coat. He took his snow covered shoes off before stepping onto the soft carpet. He looked around in amazement. "Wow your home is very nice" he said as he felt the marble counter tops. "Thanks, I know my taste in furniture and all that." I responded as I hung our coats up and headed towards him loosening my tie. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gently kissed his neck as I felt his hand on top of mine. "So I take it you're staying the night?" I asked as I reached in the fridge pulling out a beer and a bottle of maple for Matt. "Yeah, my papas left a few hours ago to go on some out of town meeting or something like that so actually they'll be gone for a week…so I was wondering if…" he blushes and fidgeted with the car keys in his pocket. "Of course you can stay here while they're out of town." I answered as I kissed him on his soft lips. He smiled really big "R-Really? O-Okay I'll just have to go by the house tomorrow and get some clothes." He said as he blushed and cutely sipped the bottle of maple. I kissed the top of his head and lead him to the black leather sofa and sat us down. Not even a split second later he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my lap wanting to cuddle. I cuddled him close to me and kissed him sweetly as he returned every kiss. After a few minutes of kissing I turned the TV on and we sat there for an hour or so until I notice him start to drift off to sleep. I cut the TV off and picked him up in my arms and carried him to my bedroom and laid him on the bed as we looked up at me. "You can sleep with me in my bed since we're a couple now." I said to him with a small wink. He blushes and stood up and slid his t-shirt off revealing his very muscular and toned body. I bit my lip trying hard not to stare when he slid his pants off revealing a pair of maple leaf boxers. I almost had a nose bleed when he turned around and had a bulge sticking out in his boxers. He blushed more and tried to cover it and quickly jumped in the bed pulling the blanket over his waist. I chuckled and stripped to my black and white boxers as I saw him turn dark red. I'd forgotten this was the first time he's seen my body. I acted like a tease and begin flexing as I saw him go redder and burry his face in the pillow. I chuckled more and turned the light off and crawled into bed next to him; taking him into my arms and kissing him gingerly. "Goodnight Matt and sweet dreams. I love you very much. You make me happy." I said to him as I heard him shyly say it back. I gave him one last kiss and drifted off to sleep; Matt in my arms curled up, snoring softly biting his thumb. God damn I'm so lucky to have this boy as my boyfriend. I'm going to do whatever it takes to be the best to him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I woke up the next morning. I sat up and yawned, stretching as I looked over to see Matt lying next to me curled up gently biting his thumb in his sleep. He's so damn cute. I smiled and gently kissed his head as he twitched a bit and rolled over to look at me with half open sea blue eyes. "Hey there handsome" I said to him as he slowly sat up and hugged me letting out a small but long yawn. "Mmm hey" he responded sleepily letting out another yawn. I pulled him against my chest and gave him a small kiss on his lips as he blushes shyly and returned the kiss. I gave a warm smile as I got up and opened my blinds, looking out at snow covered ground and the flurries of snow in the air. Not even a second later Matt came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and gently kissed my shoulder blades and laid his head on my back. "Want some coffee honey?" I asked as I leisurely walked into the kitchen in my boxers purposely so he'd stare at my ass. "Y-Yeah that sounds good…" he said a bit shyly as I could tell he stared at my ass as I walked away. I chuckled a bit as I turned on the coffee pot and pulled out two mugs; a black one for me and a red one for Matt. Matt shuffled into the kitchen in his maple leaf boxers sliding his glasses on and blowing me a kiss. I couldn't help to let out a small blush and smile as I poured our coffee and add milk and sugar and handed him his cup. "So how'd you sleep last night?" I asked sipping my coffee. "…I slept…really good actually…" he said with a huge blush and sips his coffee. I smiled and ruffled his hair and sipped more. "I'm glad to hear." I responded happily as I curled up with him next to the fire place. Shortly after we finished our coffee we got a shower together and got dressed as we got in my car and headed to Matt's house. When we arrived, Matt looked over and said "Alright I'll be back in a few minutes. Let me pack some clothes and necessities and leave Kumajirou with the neighbors ok?" he said as I he kissed my cheek and I smiled and nodded in response. He slid out of the car and walked inside. I sat in the car and watched the snow fall. This snow…this brings me back when I was little again. I shut my eyes and was instantly taken back to another memory of my childhood. I had told Matt that I was going to take him sledding for the first time since it had been snowing greatly the past few days. My friend Erik wanted to come and meet Matt so I told him to meet us at our sledding spot. When we arrived we were greeted by a tall blonde haired boy, his hair spiked completely up and wore and blue and white scarf around his neck. His eyes were the most brilliant shade of emerald green. "So is this the kid you said you were taking sledding?" he asked as he walked up to Matt and examined him all over with his eyes. Matt freaked out and clung to me and behind my back shyly peaking out to look at Erik. Erik grew a small smirk, "I like this kid. Where'd you meet him Gil?" He asked handing Canada a sled. "I met him a few months ago at the park. He was all by himself and seemed sad so I made fwiends with him so we could all pway together." I responded, patting his head. "Well any fwiend of Gil is a fwiend of mine." Erik said holding out his hand for Matt to shake. He shyly shook his hand and let a smile go across his face. We grabbed our sleds and took our positions and raced down the steep, snow covered hill. When we reached the bottom I looked over at Matt to see him giggling crazily with snow on his lenses. He smiled and wiped them clean and looked over at us. "That was so fun! Can we go again?" he asked as we nodded and raced back up the hill. I opened my eyes and realized I was back to reality again. A few seconds after Matt walked out and got in the car. "Sorry it took so long" he said kissing me softly. "It's alright baby" I said back with a smile as we pulled away from his house and drove back to mine. The snow was causing roads to freeze so most employees can't make it to the club so I closed it until the roads thaw. We pulled up the house and I helped Matt with his bags and walked inside and placed them in my bedroom. We curled up on the sofa and watched TV as the fireplace heated the house. Matt laid a kiss on me as I returned it but it soon turned into a fierce kissing between us as we laid there kissing for minutes on end. After a while I looked at Matt and asked a very serious question. "Ummm would you want to…move in with me?" I asked letting my face become a pinkish red. He turned a dark red and then tackeld me to floor and kissed me passionately, "Yes, I'd love that very much. I smiled and kissed back. Things are going great, I want to spend my whole life with him and I'm willing to do just that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I woke up the following morning to find Matt dead asleep clinging to me. I smiled and chuckled softly at how cute he looked and kissed him softly on the lips. He mumbled something and went back to sleeping. Damn does nothing wake this guy? I saw his curl twitching and decided to play with it to see if he'd wake up. I gently twirled it around my finger and lightly pulled at it. I saw him grip the pillow and bite his lip. Scheiβe was I hurting him? ****Not wanting to hurt him again, I decided to ignore the strand of hair until I noticed a lump that had formed in the sheets. Curiously I pulled the covers off to find...Matthew had a very bad case of morning wood. "Huh..." I thought. "That didn't happen until after I played with..." I glanced at the curl and smirked. Oh, this would be interesting. I looked down to notice that I had a bad case of stiffness myself. One way to take care of that. I carefully slid my black boxer briefs off as well as his, sliding them slowly down his thighs so Matt wouldn't wake. His large cock immediately pointed at me, as if an invitation for what was about to come. I couldn't help but smirk wider. I slowly trailed my cool fingers up and down the shaft, feeling his pulse beneath the rough, firm skin. I sighed softly at the warmth beneath my fingertips, licking my lips in anticipation. Glancing up at Matt's innocent face, I lowered mine to meet the soft, mushroom-like head, parting my lips slightly to allow its entry into my mouth. A pink flushed my partner's cheeks and his curl twitched again as I lapped at the sensitive skin of the head, my tongue tasting every inch of it. I wasn't about to end this quickly. I had wondered about this taste for God knows how long, and I was going to enjoy it. I allowed myself to take in part of his shaft, eliciting a soft, sleeping sigh from Matthew. I mentally smirked, wondering if this would wake him up. Breathing in through my nose, I took in half of his length and bobbed my head up and down. My partner moaned in his sleep and gripped the pillow once again. Hearing that made cock harden even more. I grinded my tongue up and down his shaft searching for that spot that would make him see stars. Suddenly, Matt started trembling and his breathing became even more ragged. I glanced up and saw his eyes were wide open. He met my gaze with a flushed and lustful expression. I winked at him and after taking another deep breath I took him all the way into my mouth. "Aah…G-Gil….bert…" Matt said moaning softly biting his lip trying not to call out. I flicked the tip of my tongue against that magic spot repeatedly, causing my love to moan and whimper. "Ngh! Gil!...n-not…there!" Matt said gripping the pillow tighter. I smirked against his cock and gently nipped my canine against it, making him call out my name. "Gilbert! Oh…god…please…more…I want you to make me….cum.." Matt called out breathing harder as his moans got louder. I obliged, sucking him harder and faster than ever before. Matt tensed up and unleashed is warm, sticky load into my mouth as I greedily swallowed it all. Matt panted hard and looked at me as I rolled the taste around in my mouth. His cum was sweet….I mean yeah it's supposed to taste like the last thing you ate but this was sweeter and sticker. I looked at his limp cock to see a small trail of…maple? I looked at Matt who was trying to catch his breath. "Your cum is….maple?" I asked surprisingly as I licked up the remaining maple off of his cock. "W-Well since I drink so much of the stuff…my bodily fluids turned into it. Odd huh?" Matt said with a weak chuckle as I grinned at him and laid a small kiss on his lips. "Well I got to say I like the taste and I can get used to having maple more often now." I said to Matt with a small grin. **


End file.
